The present invention relates to a school bus sign and, more particularly, to a visible school stop sign apparatus.
School bus stop signs are currently pivotally attached to the sides of school buses. When the school bus stops to pick up children, the stop sign is activated to pivot so that the school bus stop sign is perpendicular relative to the side of the school bus. A school bus stop sign when activated becomes visible to vehicles approaching the school bus either from the front or from the rear. The stop sign is not however visible to vehicles approaching the bus from the side, such as vehicles exiting driveways, parking lots and side roads.
As can be seen, there is a need for an improved visible school stop sign apparatus.